


Your room or mine?

by Static_Era



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Era/pseuds/Static_Era
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just 1-5 sentence drabbles that generally focus on Link and Sheik. I'm inspired periodically, so it'll be updated as they come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your room or mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much all AU. And random. Just 1-5 sentences of inspiration each. 
> 
> Not my characters! Just borrowed

Despite the cowl, Link knew Sheik's teeth were bared, snarling silently. "Sheik, I have to." He tried to explain, but it only made the Sheikah's eyes harder.   
"No. Let their hero deal with it."

 

Blue eyes danced with red from across the room all night, but it wasn't until Link found himself against the wall of the bathroom with Sheik's tongue down his throat and hips pressing against his that he realized he might like men. Specifically, Sheik. 

 

After flirting for years, someone finally got Link drunk enough that he just asked Sheik, "your room or mine?" But they only made it as far as the next hallway. 

 

"Ew, why are you holding hands with that red-eyed freak and-" but no one ever heard the rest of the sentence. Ten-year old Link's fist breaking Mido's nose saw to that, and Sheik might as well have dropped to one knee and proposed to the younger boy right there. 


End file.
